It's easy right?
by Yuuten Keidy
Summary: ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Al final de cuentas, él era el elegido de la Diosa, ya había superado muchas más pruebas y más difíciles que esta. Historia de SS. Para mi persona favorita.


The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión. Bueno, también por motivo del " día de los cursis ".

Le dedico este fic a una persona muy especial para mí. Siempre ha estado allí, en las buenas y malas, y me ha "rescatado" unas cuantas veces de mis locuras.

Este fic es para tí, Guillermo. Fuente de mi inspiración cursi.

* * *

Miró el horizonte.

Pudo observar a lo lejos la estatua en honor a la Diosa y la cálida luz dorada que emitía la Trifuerza ahora a su protección. Entrecerró los ojos.

_¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?_

¡Ja! Pobre iluso.

Sus planes habían fracasado.

**Plan 1: Hablar con Karane y pedirle ayuda.**

Ella era lo más parecido a una _mejor amiga_ para ella. Así pues, la tomó como primera opción. Decidieron hablar en el camino a Pumpkin Island por sopa para los nuevos reclutas para no levantar sospechas.

-¡Ya era hora! -decía contenta mientras le sonreía- primero, llévala a un lugar donde a ella le guste, no conozco tan bien las tierras inferiores... Que sea un lugar que signifique algo... Talvez algún lugar tranquilo durante su aventura...

Y claro, él ya sabía qué lugar.

Plan en marcha:

Llegaron casi al atardecer. Aterrizaron sin contratiempo en el pequeño claro junto al templo del presidio, junto a la estatua de Neburi.

\- Oh... Recuerdo cuando llegué aquí... No sabía donde estaba, ni que estaba pasando - rió sutilmente- y allí fue cuando... Conocí a Impa...

\- Podríamos ir por unas cuantas flores y llevárselas para honrarla.

\- ¡Es una excelente idea Link!- dijo emocionada- traje mi harpa, así que podremos tocarle unas cuantas canciones. - Link sonrió al verle.

\- Vamos, oh Diosa - sonriendo, hizo una reverencia, a la cual Zelda solo respondió con un " ¡Para ya!"

Se dirigieron a la parte sur del bosque, caminaban lentamente y platicaban de sus aventuras graciosas como -side quest- en su importante misión, hasta que llegaron a la puerta y Zelda se disponía a tomar unas cuantas flores. Link le señaló una curiosa flor en la subida en espiral frente a la puerta, la cual subieron ambos. Zelda al tomar la flor pudo divisar a su alrededor como empezaban a salir unas cuantas luces de las flores y demás plantas.

\- ¡Es... hermoso...! -Dijo maravillada ante el pequeño espectáculo.

\- _Vamos..._ -Se decía a sí mismo- _Haz enfrentado pruebas peores a esta... Podrás hacerlo..._\- Uh.. ¿Zelda? - la chica desvió su mirada a él- Hay algo que quiero decirte... Tu...

\- ¡POKIUUU!

Ambos desviaron su mirada a la curiosa criatura que corría hacia ellos.

\- ¿Machi? - El pequeño Kyu se paró justo detrás de Link - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- ¡Me está siguiendo! - Dijo el Kyu- Me quiere quitar lo que tu sabes que me encargaste para ya sabes quien...

\- ¡VEN AQUÍ PEQUEÑO LADRÓN! ¡Deja esa pieza donde estaba! - Link y Zelda miraron a Karane que llegaba corriendo con los ojos fijos en la criatura, el cual dejo ver una figura de madera y corrió hacia la puerta.

\- ¡E-espera, Machi!- Link intentó atrapar y calmar al pequeño Kyu al verlo correr tan desesperadamente, el Kyu al final se hizo bolita lanzando la figura de madera, Link alcanzó a agarrarla pero con el Kyu a sus pies no hizo mas que tropezase. - ¡Whoaa!

\- ¡Link! - Y el elegido de la Diosa cayó por ese puente justo al lago Hylia. Mientras caía pudo ver a Zelda en la orilla gritándole y preguntando si se encontraba bien. Cuando al fin pudo salir a la superficie solo hizo señas esperando ser visto. Miró las ahora dos piezas de madera a su lado, era un Neburi y un Kyu, una figura que el había tallado las ultimas 2 semanas para esa ocasión.

Karane no paró de disculparse por aproximadamente 3 días.

Después de ese fracaso, Link había hecho una lista con las posibles maneras de expresar al fin sus sentimientos, sin embargo, los siguientes ya estaban tachados:

**Plan 2, ganar otro torneo y dedicarle la victoria**: Había ganado nuevamente un torneo pero esta vez de velocidad, el cual cuando aterrizó y empezaba su gran discurso, Zelda apareció justo detrás de él, causándole un buen susto y... cayendo de la plataforma... otra vez.

**Plan 3, cartas anónimas:** Esto empezó a medida que empezaban a mudarse a la superficie. Muchos habitantes tanto de Neburia como el resto de las islas empezaron a conocerse más. La carta que él había puesto en el buzón por alguna extraña razón nunca llegó a manos de la encarnación de la Diosa, si no a otra chica que aparentemente tenía la misma descripción que Zelda en cuanto a "la bella chica de cabello dorado", Peatrice.

Había otros planes como llevarla a cenar, regalarle flores y muchas cosas más con demasiado cliché, pero sus esfuerzos habían terminado en lo mismo. Decidió al final volver a mandar la carta solicitando de su presencia en las cascadas de Neburia. Pero esta vez, dejó el mismo la nota en su puerta.

La noche cayó y el esperaba junto a un árbol. Tenía en su mano una de las flores en una sencilla maceta que podía encontrar cuando "viajaba" al pasado gracias al cristal ... . Esperaba ansioso y se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que un grito desvió su atención.

Peatrice estaba justo en la orilla a un lado del bazar acorralada y mirando hacia el mismo algo asustada.

\- ¡Shu, shuuu! ¡Remlit malo!

Link encontró a la joven tratando inútilmente de separarse del Remlit que ahora parecía poseído. Con su experiencia, decidió ayudarle, sin embargo remlit hizo el movimiento primero atacando a Peatrice y haciendo que la chica cayera de espaldas. El oji azul corrió y alcanzo a atraparle antes de que cayera por completo al piso, sin embargo, ambos terminaron cayendo.

Peatrice quedó encima del chico, al darse cuenta de la situación se quitó de inmediato.

\- ¡Lo siento! Aunque... gracias por salvarme... eso hubiese sido doloroso.

_No que lo digas..._ Dijo a sus adentros.

La chica se paró y sacudió su ropa. Se disculpó una vez más y fue directo a su casa.

Link se quedó recostado en el mismo lugar estirando sus brazos. Observó a la derecha, mirando como la flor ancestral ahora estaba aplastada.

-.-.-.-

Habían pasado 3 días desde su último intento. Ahora volaba en su neburi en las tierras inferiores cerca del bosque observando si había algún problema. Miró a Groose cargar unas tablas de madera y a Pipit unas cuantas alfombras que había traído de Neburia. La construcción de unas cuantas casas iba bien...

Una luz dorada captó su atención.

La trifuerza.

Sin darse cuenta, había ordenado a su neburi ir en dirección a la estatua de la Diosa.

Y allí estaba él. Frente a esa majestuosa fuente de poder que solo los dignos podrían tocar y pedir un deseo a la misma. Y... ¿Porqué no podría él? Al final de cuentas, era el elegido de la Diosa.

Se acercó más a la Trifuerza, sintiendo esa cálida luz dorada. Levantó un poco su brazo, aún con la duda, acercándola poco a poco...

\- ¿Li-Link? ¿Que estás haciendo?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al escuchar la voz de la persona a la cual trataba de confesar sus sentimientos. La chica bajo de su loftwing sin quitarle la vista de encima, algo sorprendida y nerviosa al verle en esa situación.

\- Hola... Zelda...

\- No respondiste mi pregunta - dijo - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Me he rendido... - dijo aún sin mirarle, la chica solo tenía mas dudas - He tratado... en verdad he tratado... y todos mis esfuerzos han sido inútiles...

\- ¿Link?

\- ¡He tratado durante estos últimos meses! - Volteó a verle - ¡Y cada vez he fallado! He enfrentado los desafíos de un Dios Dragón, los caprichos de otro, atravesé un desierto, estuve dentro de un volcán, me enfrente a las pruebas del espíritu y créeme, no fue exactamente un paseo por Neburia y un ... ser desagradable de lengua larga que tu sabes muy bien quien es... ¡Y no puedo hacer esto!

\- ¿ Y qué es lo que quieres hacer que haz fallado, a tal punto que quieres pedir un deseo a la Trifuerza?

Link se quedó callado un par de segundos. Tomó aire y finalmente dijo en voz alta:

\- ¡Es que... Zelda... Tú me gustas mucho...!- La chica se sorprendió un poco - He intentado decírtelo en... bueno, los últimos meses y he fallado... Quería pedirte... que fueras mi pareja... ¡Pero todos mis intentos terminan igual! y yo...yo...

Zelda empezó a reirse.

\- Link, ¿Ese era tu motivo para pedir un deseo a la Trifuerza? - El chico se sonrojó, Zelda se acercó a el y le abrazó tiernamente - Oh Link... No necesitas pedir un deseo a las Diosas. Tú también me gustas.

El héroe suspiro aliviado y le miró feliz.

\- Entonces... ¿Significa que podríamos ser algo mas que amigos verdad?

Zelda sonrió.

\- Así es. Y... ¿Sabes que más significa... verdad?

La encarnación de la Diosa se acercó lentamente al chico, sonriendo sutilmente mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de él. Link cerraba lentamente los ojos.

\- ¡Whoa!

Zelda lo había volteado bruscamente, y como deja vu cuando ganó en el primer torneo, ella lo empujó hacia la orilla, haciéndole caer.

\- ¡Esto es por querer pedir un deseo a las Diosas sin saber primero!

Link miró a la chica como sonreía jugetona mientras caía al suelo. Pero no era como la primera vez.

En esta ocasión, no tenía con él la sailcloth.

Esto iba a doler.

* * *

Bueno... Al fin terminé la historia (tenía aproximadamente un mes casi dos tratando de hacerlo) y aunque es MUY sencillo... más que nada era poner una pequeña experiencia personal.

Sé que hay detalles fuera de lugar ( como Link algo nervioso... o caerse 4 veces de las plataformas... se me hizo un detalle gracioso) o lo del deseo a la Trifuerza como lo explican en otros juegos... Para efectos de la historia lo he puesto.


End file.
